


Just Netflix? woosan

by arewemulty



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, Confession, Crush, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Slice of Life, Swearing, Sweet, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arewemulty/pseuds/arewemulty
Summary: Wooyoung goes to Netflix for advise, but gets San in return.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Just Netflix? woosan

Do you want to go on a date?  
Can we hold hands?  
Can I hug you?

all the things you can say when you want more. but that isn't all wooyoung wants. 

He wants a kis-

"WHY DID YOU PAUSE IT" wooyoung says loudly sitting up from his couch. releasing the thought he just had about the 'annoying' individual who is the one to pause his movie, san.

"because that's all you do" san says with a huff. "don't forget I exist. I want attention" he pouts tugging at the dark blue blanket wooyoung is under. 

"I know you do. so join me" he says getting the remote with a roll of the eyes.

"one question though" san says moving over to the other.

"so what are we?" he breathes out, trying to show how nervous he is truly is. 

"hold on it's still loading" wooyoung replies.

"It's loading like your addiction to netflix making it never end" san sighs with disappointment written all over his face. 'I should have known better' he inwardly cringes at himself.

"I know annoying right?" he says eyes glued to the screen. still not realizing anything.

"It's like when I ask you for attention, it's always loading meaning you w-" 

"AH ITS STARTING" wooyoung says happily cutting the other off.

"never mind" he sighs leaving the dimly lit room. the street lights hit him densely. he sits down on the streets of the building noticing how people move by. all his plans went to the trash can. leaving nothing of the little confidence he had behind. "It wouldn't have worked anyway" he mumbles. 

how to get his attention.

he only watches movies.  
he talks a lot about them.  
he only puts his attention into movies.

in the dark night of seoul san sits on the streets wondering what it would take to get it over with...

————  
time passes faster than the mind can progress.  
leaving wooyoung unprepared and his mind a mess.

"where is he"  
"wasn't he here some days ago"  
"wait how long is some days ago"  
"where is my phone again?!"  
"here it is!!" 

yesterday. a week ago. "fuck" wooyoung mutters grabbing his hair in frustration pulling out some of his hairs. 

"I forgot him, I forgot him, I forgot him." he repeats over and over again.

they were supposed to go to the park, but he forgot, again. 

he quickly changes his hoodie and runs outside. he lets the sun hit him thinking of it as a wake up call, but it almost feels like a pillow. "wait it really is" he realizes jumping up from his bed.  
so it was a dream I didn't miss him? he thinks high key praying it is. 

"good timing, a week late" a low voice says, which he immediately recognizes as his favorite person in the world. his eyes fly trough the room to discover he is right. 

'yep this is the end' he thinks as he checks his one and only in other words san out for the last time. the other is standing at the door frame showing him his pain very well, a little too well. "you look nice. what for?" he says slyly. "I look nice for you, you idiot. come with me" san says pulling the crazy haired male to the neighboring room, his own living room. fully filled with tv gear. more known as his 'private cinema'. wooyoung whimpers as he is pushed on to the large cold couch.

"w-what" he says after noticing a video is ready to be played on his tv screen. "I know you won't listen too me anymore" san explains. "but that doesn't mean I will give up on you just yet" he starts the video. "come find me when it's over" he smiles softly leaving the room completely. 

wooyoung does what he's told and wow he is amazed. it turned out to be a fully filled 40 minutes worth of video content made for him and him only. showing all the reasons the other is to be. having only one reason, him. 

"I have loved you for long" 

"I have liked for you for longer"

"I have cared for you for the longest"

"But I have wanted to share my life with you longer than the longest" 

"So please share this part of your life with me too" 

...

it ended. the watching male broke. the pushed down desire flying up like a thunder storm, electricity burning through his body. he runs. not far but still runs till his lips touch san's. moving in sync for a life time of butterflies when he reaches his destination. he loves it. he loves san.

"I love you so much." wooyoung smiles into the kiss. "I am sorry I neglected you. you deserve so much more" he says softly taking a breath as his voice wants to break. "as long as you promise me, to give me more attention than the movies you watch I'm fine with it" san takes the others hands. "promise me" he continues. wooyoung couldn't hold back his laughter at this point. his laugh turning louder by the seconds passing. "why are you laughing I'm serious" san says pouting. "I only started watching them for you. Isn't it funny" he says falling into the other giving him a hug while laughing. "I didn't know anything about romance so I thought it would help" he says taking a shaky breath. "that's so stupid, but maybe a little funny" san says with a scoff. slightly rubbing his face into wooyoung's shoulder. "but I do promise you. I will give you everything you want" he smiles as san looks up taking it as if he is asking for a kiss. his hand moving through san's hair. "and if want more than just netflix?" wooyoung's eyes open to see a smirk. 

"then you will get it"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry it’s so short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for reading. It means a lot!!  
> Have a nice day/night.


End file.
